<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Words Fail by IAmWhelmed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434395">Where Words Fail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed/pseuds/IAmWhelmed'>IAmWhelmed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Artemis loves him anyway, F/M, Jason Todd is Bad at Feelings, Jason is a Dork, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:33:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed/pseuds/IAmWhelmed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t… great at the whole romance thing.</p>
<p>Jason tries to be romantic, but despite being intimately acquainted with Jane Eyre, the concept eludes him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jason Todd/Artemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Words Fail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayphrodite/gifts">jayphrodite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't know shit about any of the characters you listed, so I went with a safe bet-- Jaytemis. Hope you like it, even if it's short, haha! I did my best, I'm not super familiar with the two of them, so feel free to yell at me if they're not in character :X</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wasn’t… great at the whole romance thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Being dead and living with a homebody “legion” or “league” or whatever full of assassins with snow too cold to even think about body heat for the last formative years of his life definitely hadn’t done him any good in the romance department, either (and he prayed, as much as a faithless main could, that the Demon Spawn’s future S.O had better luck than Artemis was about to have for the rest of her life). Sure, he could kiss, and laugh, and he knew how to hold a woman close and make her feel safe and be an ear for her to listen to. He’d read books, lots of them, all the time in the past, he would in the future, and he still did, now. He could recite every word Rochester said to Jane and, since he’d kissed Artemis once, twice, a million times, he was presumptuous enough to even think he understood it. Really. Understood what it was like to be away from her, a worse fire than a crowbar to his skull, no fear, just anxiety, just longing. He understood what it was like to be blind and reach for her and know, just somewhere in his chest, in his soul, that she would be there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he knew she’d reach for him, too. That was the part he knew how to do. Catch her, if she were ever to fall. He knew how to wrap an arm over her shoulder, how she fit against him if she let her frame drift and scrunch to fit under his chin. She did it when they laid on the couch together, with his hand in her hair and her lips to his heart. He didn’t need to say words, and he was glad for that, because as many as he knew, he was bad at making them pretty. Artemis knew that about him. She never expected anything out of him, nothing more than he gave her, anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which was good, because he always, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span>, always gave her </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His time, his energy, every hope he had for the future, every bullet in the sky instead of a head, his body, his soul, his blood and the hands it ran through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave him her smile, her fist in the face of another boney hand reaching for him with a dagger and vile pride. She gave him her heart under his ear, and her sword to his gun, and her heart. And he was a greedy bastard, he was-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>he wanted to keep it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So despite being terrible at this, despite how awkward he looked popping up at their safehouse door in a tux he stole from Bruce, he did what he could to show her she was loved. She was already smirking to herself the first crack of the door, creaking open to reveal his offered hand, and the bouquet in it. He was already pulling at his collar, shooting her a rye smile. “Hi, Princess. You lookin’ for a Valentine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snorted, and shook her head, and in the next moment she was tugging him inside by the loose tie and shutting the door behind them with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> neither of them heard.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>